We did what?
by thepercussionist
Summary: Hitsugaya finally confessed, but, what happens after that? X"I have noticed you two lately and” she giggled “It might not be impossible for Hitsugaya taichou to be the father…"X O.o Might as well drown in fluff... Lol Chapter 14 in! temporarily stopped
1. I think I

Hi this is a short HitsuHina fic… I don't do this stuff but… I'm bored… people need changes too you know XD

**Hi this is a short HitsuHina fic… I don't do this stuff but… I'm bored… people need changes too you know XD**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a normal day at seretei, the 10th squad captain was doing paperwork while his vice-captain was sleeping on the couch… suddenly a certain 'someone' let herself in…

"Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori, its Hitsugaya taichou and what are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting! Jeez Shiro-chan…" Hinamori sighed and rolled her eyes…

"Then if you're visiting what are you going to do here?"

"I don't know… bug you?" she stuck out her tongue…

"Hinamori! I have paperwork to do…"

"Fine, fine, I'll help you…"

She sat down on Matsumoto's chair and started doing her paperwork…

_**Toushirou, I think you should do it now…**_

_Hyourinmaru? What the heck are you talking about?_

_**Like hell you know what I'm talking about…**_

_But-but Matsumoto's here…_

_**She's asleep dumbass…**_

_But what if she rejects me?_

_**You won't die kid…**_

_Don't call me kid…!  
_

_**I may be a sword but that doesn't mean I'm centuries older than you now, MOVE!**_

_Fine, fine…_

"uhh… Shiro-chan, you okay?"

"Eh? Yeah! I'm fine…" Hitsugaya sighed "I was just thinking about something…

He gathered up his guts, and looked at Hinamori… He stood up and walked towards the desk she was working at… Surprised at Hitsugaya's sudden movements, Hinamori stood up. Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists gently then slightly pushed to seat her. He let go, he leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart… a tint of red could be seen on both faces, there was silence, then, Hitsugaya spoke…

"Hinamori, I-I…I think I… L-Love you…"

Silence, silence, it was too quiet for his liking, then, tears…

"Hitsugaya-kun I…" she spoke no more as she bent forward, sealing the gap in between their lips… Hitsugaya leaned in, deepening the kiss, then they broke apart, with a smile…

"Taichou… this is interesting…" They almost jumped out of the roof…

"Matsumoto?!" Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other… then blushed…

"You know, it's really about time one of you made a move…" she smirked…

"Matsumoto! What are you talking about?"

"It's no use taichou, I saw it all…" the two blushed… "Since you two finally confessed, let's celebrate or something!"

"Matsumoto, this news is not leaving this office…!"

"Then we'll have a party here!"

"NO!"

"Taichou if you don't I'll tell the whole of Soul Society that you took Momo-chan by force!" Hinamori looked at Toushirou with worry….

"Fine… just, don't destroy the place… and don't tell anyone the occasion..." Matsumoto was out of sight after that… she went to gather all the taichous and fukutaichou who wanted to come…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey please read the next chapter! I'll give you hint on what it's about: Sake, have any Ideas?**


	2. effects of Sake

Hey

**Hey! I'm back! With another chapter!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the taichous and fukutaichous gathered many asked what the occasion was… but Matsumoto never told anyone… since she was going to announce it later on… (Hahaha evil!)

"taichou! Why don't you and Momo-chan have a drink?"

"no Matsumoto…"

"come on taichou! Just one cup!"

"No, we'll have water…"

"No taichou! Have sake!"

"no, we won't, Hinamori let's go…" He held her hand and they went somewhere by the corner where there weren't much people…

"Shiro-chan, will all these people know why we are having this celebration?"

"I hope not…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in the gossip column in the shinigami magazine…"

"Hinamori, I'd kill whoever does that…"

"You know Shiro-chan, you can call me Momo" she said with a giggle…

"Okay then, _Momo_" he tackled her planting kisses onto her neck… Ukitake noticed this and smirked…

_Oh, so _that's_ why we're celebrating…_

Ukitake went down to their table; the two stopped flirting when they saw the elder man approaching…

"Younger Shiro-chan, I see why we are having a celebration, you and Momo-chan finally admitted your endless devotion to one another ne?"

"uhh… how'd you know? Matsumoto told you?"

"no, I saw you two flirting…" the two blushed…

"So younger Shiro-chan, I think you two should at least drink some sake during this celebration…"

"Uhh… Ukitake taichou, I've seen Shiro-chan drunk and… he isn't one to keep… sane?" Hinamori giggled, Hitsugaya glared…

"I insist…"

"Fine…"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori each took a glass of sake… they talked with Ukitake, not noticing how much sake they had drank… they had another cup and another, until they finally felt all woozy… they noticed this and decided to stop. But too late… they were already drunk… Hitsugaya picked Hinamori up and walked out of the building Matsumoto noticed this and smirked… _my, my…_she thought…

As they arrived at Hinamori's quarters Hitsugaya laid her onto the bed… but was tired so he found himself collapsing on the bed as well… half an hour later, they both woke up and had splitting headaches… after they had settled down… Hitsugaya decided to stay over for the night… they proceeded to sleeping but… thunder started crackling… it startled Hinamori so she jumped up onto Hitsugaya. He embraced her, she snuggled to him and felt him tightening his embrace… He then lifted Hinamori's chin so that they were only inches apart from each other… He leaned in and kissed… she kissed back, he deepened it and when she opened her mouth slightly… In went the tongue! (XD) He leaned forward causing her to fall on the bed… they continued making out… then sashes started to loosen…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hahah I know what ur thinking! U shall find out in the next chapter! Sorry this one's short…. READ NEXT CHAPTER! XD**


	3. How was last night?

3rd chapter

**3****rd**** chapter! Actually I have written most of the chapters but decided not to upload them because… I wanted every one's opinion on each chapter so… I didn't rush… or something like that… I'm not sure what I'm typing now… Okay I'll stop…**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Matsumoto was walking around the 5th division area… she was looking for her taichou who didn't come… Although she already had a hunch where he was and what he was 'doing' she wanted to make sure…

She went to pass by Hinamori's quarters… the door was closed and she decided to look through the window… what did she see?

_There's tacihou's haori on the floor…_

_Momo-chan's badge…_

She looked up too see…

_Oh…I better go now… wouldn't want to get caught…_

She went back to her division with a pretty… no, extremely wide smile…

--

Then next morning, Hitsugaya and Hinamori woke up…

"Shiro-chan… is that you?" Momo said, rubbing her eyes… then she yawned…

"Y-yeah… where are we?" Hitsugaya got up… to see his haori on the floor…

"In my quarters…" Hinamori sat up… only to find her sleeping robe on her… quite un tied…

"Your quart-"then it struck him like a bolt of lightning… "Hinamori did we?" he noticed the looseness of Hinamori's robes and looked away… he also noticed that he wasn't wearing any top and that his pants were loose…

_Damn… that's just more proof we… and… Hinamori was wearing her uniform last night so why is she in her night robes…?_

"Shiro-chan why are you topless? And… why are my robes loose?" yeah, she realized it but didn't want to admit it… "Shiro-chan, it's 9 am we're going to be late…"

"9?! I'm late! Who knows what Matsumoto might think!" He got up and wore his uniform and his haori, before he left, he looked at Hinamori who was also fixing herself up… they blushed ever so deeply and turned away from each other… but he went back and pecked Hinamori's cheek, then he went off…

--

Hitsugaya entered the office and found and found a hyper-and sober Matsumoto sitting on her chair, **finishing a stack of paper work**… WTF?!

"Taichou! So how was last night?" He blushed and she knew why…

"Nothing much…"

"Yeah right… you and Hinamori getting it on was nothing much…" His eyebrow twitched…

"Matsumoto what are you talking about… just do your paperwork…"

"I am doing my paper work taichou… and you know _exactly _what I'm talking about…"

"Whatever…" he sighed and continued doing his paperwork…

"taichou I saw you too in her quarters now stop lying…" She got up and went outside…

"Oi! Matsumoto! Come back here where you going?!"

"to get my paperwork duh!" oh no… that WAS NOT a obvious answer….

--

She arrived at the 1st division to get her paperwork…

_Sheesh… I'm only doing this for taichou and Momo can't he see that?_

She arrived at the paperwork area… as she entered people had a 'Holy shit, Matsumoto's doing paperwork' look on their faces… and when she reached the fetching area… the guy there had a "what the fuck' look…

She sighed _what the heck am I doing here? Getting paperwork? PAPERWORK!? _

--

She went back at the office without the intention of doing the paperwork she got…

"Matsumoto, do you plan on finishing that paperwork…?"

"of course not taichou!" he sighed… He couldn't do paperwork… he was thinking of last night…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hahah Hitsugaya's preoccupied! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha okay I'm starting to get annoying… please review… **


	4. Make sure I'm a god parent!

I'm back

**I'm back!! With another chapter… ! yay  
**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own bleach!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's been one month since the 'incident' and almost everyone in Soul Society noticed the intimacy the two were sharing… Nanao even caught them making out on a couch but kept her mouth shut… she respected other people's secrets…

Hinamori woke up she felt cramps around her abdomen… she also felt stress and nausea. She ignored it and proceeded to work after fixing herself up. In the office was her temporary taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was only going to be taichou for 14 months… by then they would have fond a new taichou…

"Hinamori-chan, you don't look very well are you okay?"

"H-hai"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

She sighed and continued doing her paperwork… she felt like throwing up again, Ichigo noticed this but then she told him it was alright… This continued for a few days until she gave up…

"Hinamori-chan, you really don't look too well I think you should go visit Unohana taichou…"

"No it's okay…"

"Hinamori-chan," his voice was firm…"I order you to visit Unohana taichou, I'll come with you…"

"Fine," she sighed, It was a taichou's order, she couldn't refuse…

As they arrived at the 4th division building, they asked Unohana about these things Hinamori felt… she was then examined. She took some tests and after that she was told the result…

"Unohana taichou, what's wrong with me then?"

"Hinamori fukutaichou, please do not panic when I tell you this. And Kurosaki taichou, I wouldn't mind you here but please do not tell anyone without Hinamori fukutaichou's permission" both agreed she explained to them what happened…

"I'M WHAT?!" Hinamori, well, panicked… Ichigo jaw dropped…

"Hinamori fukutaichou, please calm down, it's not healthy for both of you if you shout out like that..."

"Calm down? Okay, I'm carrying a baby, HOW AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN?"

"Hinamori fukutaichou, it isn't that bad to be pregnant, imagine taking care of him/her… it could be enjoyable…"

"Yeah, but, whose the father?" Hinamori looked quite worried, she didn't whose child this was… but she had a hunch…

"That isn't something I can find out Hinamori fukutaichou…" Unohana said

"What if it's Toushirou's?" Ichigo added

"I have noticed you two lately and" she giggled "It might not be impossible for Hitsugaya taichou to be the father…"

"Ohh… but how?" she then remembered the 'incident' she blushed… the two taichous noticed this…

"Hahaha! Toushirou scored!" Hinamori smacked Ichigo in the head "Ouch! That hurt!"

"How will we be sure if it is his?"

"Well now that we have a clue, we can try out that new machine the 12th squad just invented…"

"NO WAY! I am not letting my child near that half-sane taichou's inventions!"

Ichigo sighed, "It isn't even born yet and you're being overprotective already…"

"Kurosaki taichou, it's only normal for Hinamori fukutaichou to be overprotective, and Hinamori fukutaichou, the machine was approved safe by all the 4th squad seated members, including myself, 3 taichous and the soutaichou."

"Okay then, but, it has to be Shiro-chan's he's the only one I…" she blushed and didn't continue the sentence…

"Well that's more proof it's his but, we still need to conduct the test, it would take place next week…"

"sure…"

--

She went to the 10th squad office and knocked on the door…

"Who is it?" Matsumoto's voice rang out

"It's me, Hinamori, I'm coming in…" At the sight of her childhood friend whom she has a not-so-friendly relationship with she sighed…

"Momo? That's weird, you usually let yourself in…"

"Shiro-chan, I need to talk to you…"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou, and about what?" He glared at Matsumoto, she got the message and left... well, that's what they thought… She closed her door, hid her reiatsu and stuck her ear against it.

"Shiro-chan, I- Unohana taichou told me that I'm- well... pregnant…" Hitsugaya gaped at what he heard… "It's… yours…" He froze… it looked like he wasn't breathing… it was so quite… it was too quite… the dead could wake up in that silence (that sounded so wrong…)after regaining his composure he spoke…

"So, uhh… when did we… oh…" He almost forgot about last month…"Wow"

"Huh?"

"S-so i-it's mine…?" He looked dead (sorry but you all know what I mean….) "I'm going to be a father…" He stood up and walked to Hinamori, he wrapped his arms around her… "If it's yours I don't mind" she smiled…

"Well, that's a relief… I thought my kid and I was going to get rejected back there…" she giggled

"Me? Reject you? And that baby? I don't think so…" He smiled… "So, Momo, what now?"

"Well, I don't think I'm allowed to work…" She sighed "And I don't think I would like the whole of Soul Society to know about his yet…"

"Neither would I…"

"Shiro-chan, we would have to go through this test next week to find out if it was really yours…"

"Why? Is there someone else?" He teased…

"Shiro-chan! That's not what I meant! They required it…"

"ohh…" He smirked… "okay then…"

Then the big busted strawberry blond came barging in the room…

"TAICHOU! MOMO-CHAN! CONGRADULATIONS! YOU'RE PARENTS!!"

"Matsumoto?! You were eavesdropping?!"

"Gomen Momo-chan… I couldn't help it!!"

"You know Matsumoto you're in trouble right?"

"Nonsense taichou! If I didn't throw that party, you would never have had the little one!"

"Shiro-chan, she has point…"

"Fine, you get off this time…"

"THANK YOU TAICHOU! MAKE SURE I'M A GOD PARENT!"

"Whatever…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Wooooooo hooo they got a baby! Yay! Rangiku's a god parent!"**


	5. KIZURA!

Hey

**Hey! I'm back! With another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The week had passed quickly… the test was done and the results were positive… the baby was his… what they didn't know was the gender… and who would have known that 8 months could pass by ever so quickly….

Hinamori woke up with pain… some thing was very painful… as she looked down she saw liquid all around her…

"SHIRO-CHAAAAAAAN!!"

Isane came into the room and saw that Hinamori's water had just broken…

"Hinamori-chan!" (No, Hinamori and Hitsugaya haven't got married yet…) Isane quickly called the other paramedics nearby. They got a stretcher and put Hinamori there. They rushed her to the emergency room. Hanatarou saw this and quickly called Unohana… he then sent a message to Hitsugaya with a hell butterfly. Unohana arrived and quickly instructed the other members… Isane assisted her. Hitsugaya arrived with Matsumoto. They were waiting outside the emergency room…

"Taichou, what do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Matsumoto, I wouldn't really mind what gender it is."

"Still taichou… "They heard Hinamori inside while giving birth…

"AAAAHHH FUCK! THAT HURT! DAMN! OUCH!" Hitsugaya was getting nervous… "TOUSHIROU I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I COME OUT OF HERE!" They sweat dropped…

"Taichou, I think you're in trouble…"

"Yeah…"

"Momo-chan isn't one to curse… she must really be in pain…"

"Matsumoto, shut up, you're making this worse for me…"

"Sure…"

An hour later Hinamori came out on a wheel chair. She had a girl in her hands… The girl had brown hair like her mother; she had green-blue eyes like her father…

"Matsumoto-san, I think you'll be the god mother…" Hinamori said as she held the baby

"Hooray! I'm a god mother!"

"Uh… Momo, can I hold her?" Hitsugaya approached her

"Sure!" She handed the girl over to her father… He smiled at the pretty little girl in his arms…

"What's her name?" He asked…

"Hmm… what about…" Hinamori thought… "Actually I'm not so sure…"

"Kizura!" Matsumoto exclaimed…

"Kizura it is…"

"Taichou! At least let the god mother hold her!" He handed Kizura over to Matsumoto

"Kizu-chan! I hope you don't turn out to be a workaholic bossy person like your father!" Momo giggled… Hitsugaya glared… "Taichou whose the god father?"

"Uhmm… I don't know, Abarai? Kira? Who do you think Momo?"

"What about Ukitake taichou?"

"Uhh… Momo, he's more of grandfather than god father…"

"Oh…" she giggled "then what about… Kira-kun?"

"Okay then…"

The four went off to the 3rd division… Matsumoto had to push Momo's wheel chair though. When they arrived…

"Kira-kun! It's me Hinamori!"

"Oh…" Kira opened the door… he was doing paperwork… lots of it, his division did lose a captain remember?"

"Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya taichou, Matsumoto-san…" he spotted the baby in Hinamori's arms… "oh Hinamori-kun is this the baby…" she nodded "what's her name?"

"Kizura (actually I thought Kizuru but I was like… NO! it's too much like Kira's name!) Actually, Kira-kun, we went here to ask if you would like to be the god father"

"Of course! I'd love to be the god father!"

He started to play with the baby and she laughed… they all smiled… Though inside he did wish it was his… what evil will this jealousy spawn?

"Well then, it's getting late we better get going then, night Kira-kun!"

"Okay goodnight every one!"

And so they left, they headed towards Hinamori's quarters since the two still didn't live with each other… but Hitsugaya was going to stay with her tonight…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Yay now I can write about parental problems!! (I've been wanting to write those…) anyways I will sketch out how Kizura will look and find out a way to show it all to you guys! Arigatou! Kira is planning something…**


	6. Were Not Having Another One You Know

Hi

**Hi! I am going to put another chapter! Yay! For me well…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach…**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's been a year since little Kizura was born and it's been a year since Hitsugaya started gathering his guts for a very special event… took him long enough ne? And… No they're not married _yet_…

"Taichou, you want me to take care of Kizura while you and Momo-chan go on a date?" Matsumoto gave a curious look

"Yeah… you see… I really need this chance Matsumoto so go to Kira's or something and take care of her okay?"

"Hai taichou…"

"Good, now if anything happens to Kizura…"

"I get it taichou! Now go on that date!"

Hitsugaya went to Hinamori's quarters.

He opened the door and found Hinamori preparing tea…

"Shiro-chan… where's Kizura?"

"She's with Matsumoto and Kira…"

"Oh… what are you doing here?"

"Uhh… Momo are you going anywhere right now?"

"No… why?"

"Uhh want to go to dinner with me?"

"Sure…"

"Okay… let's go?"

"okay…"

They walked together in the streets of Seretei… he then led her to the 10th squad gardens. There was a table with a big watermelon in the middle…

"Watermelon?" she looked at him with a smirk…

"yeah…" he took his zanpakutou and sliced the watermelon. He gave Hinamori a slice and started to dig in his own…

"Shiro-chan you'll never change now will you?" she giggled…

"eh? I've changed!"

"then why do you still eat a watermelon like that bratty Shiro-chan I knew before?"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah sure… and the next thing I know you'll be spitting seeds at me!" She laughed

"No, not now Momo…" She gave him a curious look

"You know Momo…" He took her hand"I've been waiting a long time to ask this…" He stood up, her hand in his… walked in front of Momo then kneeled "Momo," he took something out of his pocket "Will you… marry me?"

Momo was stunned… too stunned to reply, they do have a daughter but… she was still stunned… then she was able talk…

"No…" Hitsugaya was shocked… and filled with sadness and pain, sorrow… that simple response…

"W-why?" he was tearing now…

"No Shiro-chan I was the one waiting a long time for you to ask that question!" she replied cheerfully… "Of course I'll marry you!"

His face showed relief, happiness… love. He put the ring on her finger then she jumped up to embrace him, they embraced ever so tightly… He pulled back… they stared at each other… he leaned in, their lips touched and their kiss got deeper… Hitsugaya pulled back and they walked hand in hand to Kira's place…

--

When they arrived at Kira's place Matsumoto and Kira were playing with Kizura…

Kizura saw them arrive… "Ka-san! Tou-sa!" Kizura rushed towards them Hinamori picked her up

"Kira-kun, Matsumoto-san thanks for taking care of Kizura"

"No prob! Anywa-"Matsumoto noticed the ring on Hinamori's left hand… "Oh my gosh! Hinamori you and taichou are getting married?"

"Well yeah…" she said joy was obvious in her face… Kira frowned.

"OH GOD YOU HAVE TO INVITE ME!"

"Of course you're invited… everyone is"

"When's the wedding?!"

"Next week"

"SO SOON YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?"

"Well Shiro-chan only proposed a while ago you know…" she said while smirking at Hitsugaya… He couldn't help but plant a kiss on those pink lips of hers… which… kinda lasted longer than it should…

"Uh… taichou, Momo-chan's still holding Kizura; I don't think you should make out now…"

"oh yeah… sorry…"

The week went by pretty quickly the next thing they knew they were at Soukyouku hill with Matsumoto sobbing on Renji… Kira wasn't there.

All the captains and vice-captains, except for one, were there to witness the wedding of the two shinigami…

The marriage was pretty quick actually…

"You may now kiss the bride…"

He planted a soft tender kiss on her lips then he picked her up bridal style and set off to their newly bought home found near the areas of the 8th squad… A smirk was present on his face… she had a hunch why…

"Shiro-chan"

"Hmm?"

"We're not having another one you know…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey! Sorry if I'm starting to get out of plot but anyways… well if I type what I was going to type… It would take up a lot of my time considering how long it is… so bye! I think I put too much kisses here…**


	7. Cheaters Never Win!

You think they'll have another one

**You think they'll have another one? Shiro-chan is very naughty…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's already 8 months since their wedding. The captains have all noticed how much they have grown… vertically that is… Kizura has finally learned how to walk and talk (slightly) being the child of a child prodigy it wasn't a surprise…

They live in a house somewhere near Kyouraku's division. It's in the middle of the 10th and 5th divisions. Though it seems closer to the 10th, the path toward it is weirdly positioned so it's in the middle of the 10th and 5th but near the 8th… (**Okay, so it's getting confusing so they live near the eight. Period.**)

--

"Taichou, Kizura's coming later…"

"Matsumoto… do your paperwork and why is Kizura coming? I told you to tell Kira to take her to Momo…"

"I did taichou but Kizura wanted to come and I couldn't refuse that pout of hers…" He sighed…

"What does she want to do here?"

"Well she didn't tell me…" Someone knocked on the door… It was Kira with Kizura…

"Dad!" she ran towards Toushirou but tripped… but before she hit the ground Matsumoto caught her. Hitsugaya sighed in relief. "Thanku Matumoto-san…"

"It's alright… now be careful next time Kizu-chan!"

"Okay" She continued to her father… and snuggled up to him…

"Kizu, what are you doing here?"

"I wanna go to the 11th please!" she pleaded

"Kizu, didn't I tell you that It's-" Kizura pouted and he just couldn't stand her pout He sighed… "Matsumoto, why did she have to inherit her mother's pout?" Matsumoto giggled

"Don't know taichou!"

"Well… you'll be in charge of Kizura… take care of her…"

"Hai taichou…" and off they went to the 11th division…

--

When they arrived, Renji was hanging out with Ikkaku and Yumichika…

"Matsumoto-san! It's pineapple!"

"Oi! You little brat you do not call me pineapple…" Renji grabbed the chocolate bar that Matsumoto bought her along the way.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"That's for calling me pineapple!"

"Give it back!"

"Nu-uh!"

Kizura stopped struggling, Matsumoto was hoping this won't happen… too late,

"Waaaaaaaah!!" Kizura started crying, a burst of reiatsu was felt…. "give it back!"

"No!" Renji was nervous, but for his pride he didn't give up…

"Give it back!"

"No I wo-" then a hand tapped Renji's shoulder… a familiar reiatsu, that of an old friend… which he did not want to see right now… "Renji-kun please give the chocolate bar back to her…"

"Ehe… Momo-chan uhh… I was playing and uhh…" She was not happy

"Renji-kun please give her back the bar…" He gave the bar back and smiled nervously… "now that wasn't very hard now was it?" she replied cheerfully… Kizura ran over to her and hugged her…

_At least it wasn't Hitsugaya taichou… Momo's kinder…_

"Mom! He picked on me!"

"That's okay dear, Renji-kun… please say sorry…"

"Eh? But she started it!" He objected pointing his index finger to Kizura… Suddenly the temperature dropped and he heard a voice from behind…

"Abarai… apologize now…"

"H-Hitsugaya taichou!"

"Say sorry…"

"Oh yeah… Kizura-chan… I'm sorry…" he sighed…

"Yay! It's okay Renji-san! I don't think I'll call you pineapple again!"

_You better…_

"Momo, let's go, Kizura hasn't eaten yet…"

"Okay!" so they went off to eat lunch leaving Renji robbed of his pride…

"Renji, I told you before not mess with the kid right?"

"Eh? Matsumoto, you know the kid has parents like them it's not my fault I lost…"

"Not really Renji" she teased… "She'll kick your ass when she gets older!" she grinned

"yeah right…"

"I'm not joking, that kid and her big-ass reiatsu…" she started laughing…"IS RENJI'S WORST FEAR!"

"Shut up Matsumoto…"

"Renji, don't be ashamed of yourself, there are a lot of things not to be ashamed of… like your hair! At least you have hair! Look at Ikkaku!" They started laughing…

"Oi! OI! I shave my hair! At least I'm not some homosexual like Yumichika!"

"I'm not a homosexual! I'm just beautiful!"

"That's why you're a homosexual, moron…" everyone gaped at what they heard… and started to laugh like morons… "what?"

"Ikkaku! You do think I'm hot and beautiful! If you think about it you're pretty sizzling yourself…" (**Ikkaku just came from training and is topless…**)

"GET AWAY FROM ME HOMOSEXUAL FREAK!"

--

After Toushirou and Momo ate lunch, Toushirou went back to work and Hinamori decided to go for a walk with Kizura. As they were walking, a hell butterfly approached Momo.

_Hitsugaya fukutaichou, please proceed to Hitsugaya taichou's office and then proceed to the soutaichou's office._

Momo went to Toushirou's office. Toushirou also received the message and was expecting her… they left Kizura under Matsumoto's care and went to the soutaichou's office…

They arrived and were told to be seated. Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jyuushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui were also there.

"Hitsugaya fukutaichou, at the past 16 years, since Aizen's betrayal, you have proven yourself one of the strongest souls here. The 14 months of service of Kurosaki Ichigo was extended to almost 2 years and we have decided to end his service. During the war against Aizen you have completed your bankai training. So now we recommend you as 5th division captain."

Shock, Momo was shocked. As well as her husband (that sounded uncomfortable…). After regaining composure she simply nodded.

"You shall take the exam tomorrow. "

"Yes sir"

They were dismissed. As they walked back to the 10th division office, they started a little conversation…

"Momo… tomorrow if you past that test, you will be a captain you know..."

"I know that Shiro-chan… "

"They will take away the only thing that keeps us from getting confused when being addressed, since both of us will be Hitsugaya taichou…"

"now, that will be a problem…"

--

Then next day…

"Shiro-chan!"

"Momo, I told you it's Hitsugaya-taich-"

"Not anymore Shiro-chan, I passed the exam!"

"You did?!" She nodded then took a white cloth that she's been hiding behind her back and shoed it to him. It had a hollow diamond with the number 'five' written in Japanese inside it. It was sleeveless like Toushirou's.

"See?"

"Your haori. Why didn't you wear it yet?"

"Cause I wanted to wear it for the first time with you" she unfolded the cloth put it around her then slipped her arms into the holes. "Wow, it's so soft and warm!"

"Yeah, you know Momo; it looks good on you…"

"Thanks"

"So, who's the new vice-captain?"

"Oh, Ootori Kyouya, our old 3rd seat."

"Hmm…"

"You know Shiro-chan, I wouldn't mind if you scolded me for calling you 'Shiro-chan' before but, scolding your wife for that isn't very kind…" she giggled…

"Fine then, bed wetter…"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Then call me Toushirou!"

"No! You will always be **my** Shiro-chan!"

"I know…"

He held Hinamori by the waist and leaned forward for a kiss. Her hands crept up to behind his neck, playing with the strands of hair. She was pushed down onto the sofa and…

--

Matsumoto was walking towards the 10th division office, holding a video camera and recording everything she passes by. She slid open the office door hoping not make a sound but then saw her taichou making out with a girl wearing a haori. She was so shocked at the sight that she closed the door and ran, not recognizing who the girl was. The camera ran out of battery and stopped recording.

_Taichou was getting it on with another girl! Momo-chan doesn't wear a haori so taichou might be cheating on her!_

Matsumoto convinced by her little theory went out to search for Hinamori. She couldn't find her so she decided to take action during the vice-captain meeting…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Oh no! Matsumoto is convinced that Hitsugaya is a cheater! What will happen now?**

**Oh, and the vice-captain, yeah… Kyouya from Ouran…: D! I kinda killed him sorry! He's my fav. Char and I KILLED HIM! Bad me… **


	8. EH?

I am bored… and I had this really weird dream… my grandfather was watching bleach and got obsessed with HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**I am bored… and I had this really weird dream… my grandfather was watching bleach and got obsessed with HitsuHina and IchiRuki. Then I woke up! I am weird…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Matsumoto, convinced by her little theory went out to search for Hinamori. She couldn't find her so she decided to take action during the vice-captain meeting…

--

As Momo was pushed down, Toushirou took off her haori. He moved down to the sash when Momo stopped him.

"Shiro-chan, nu-uh, you will not loosen that sash…"

"Momo…" He whispered…

"Toushirou, remember what I said on our wedding day? _We will not have another one…_"

He sighed… Momo stood up and left. Since being a taichou never really registered that well in her mind yet, she wasn't disturbed when she forgot her haori.

--

During the vice-captain meeting…

"Okay everyone listen to me. Has anyone seen Momo-chan?" No one answered.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"I have suspicions that my taichou is…" She took a deep breath… "Cheating on Momo-chan…"

Everyone gasped at what they heard. Toushirou, cheating on Momo?

"Good" Kira mumbled… But they barely heard him.

"Matsumoto-san, I don't think you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Why would you say such a thing?"

"I saw taichou… this morning; he was… kissing a girl in a haori…"

"He was what!?"

"He was kissing a girl in a haori! Hitsugaya Momo is a vice-captain, why would she wear a haori?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I caught it in on video! It's in the video camera Rukia-chan gave me!"

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou, (guess who got married!) May we see this video Matsumoto-fukutaichou is talking about"

"Ah… Ise-san, the battery's dead. We need to wait for Ichigo to come with his laptop."

"Oh…"

"Okay then! Rukia-chan, when will Ichigo-kun arrive?"

"This afternoon I guess…"

"Okay until then, we will not jump to conclusions. I will talk to taichou later…"

--

The meeting was over and Matsumoto proceeded to the 10th division office.

"Taichou!"

"What is it now Matsumoto?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Spit it out."

"Taichou, are you cheating on Momo-chan?"

His eyebrow twitched at the thought.

"Matsumoto, I would never cheat on Momo…"

"Then who was that other girl you were kissing this morning?!"

"Matsumoto, what are you talking about? There is no other girl…"

"I saw it! "

"Matsumoto you're being ridiculous. You have no proof and I have no other girl."

"Let's just see about that! Taichou come to the vice-captain's meeting lounge in 3:30pm!" then she stormed out of the room, angry at her taichou.

It was around 3pm when she stumbled upon little Momo (not wearing her haori since she left it at Toushirou's office)

"Momo-chan, please come to the vice-captain's meeting lounge in 30 minutes."

"Eh? Matsumoto-san, why?"

"Just go okay?"

"Uh… sure…"

--

At the meeting lounge…

Ichigo arrived with the laptop, which was modified to be compatible with Soul Society's big TV thingies; He connected the camera to the laptop, then the laptop to the big TV thingy.

Everyone she invited arrived, the vice captains, Toushirou, Momo and even Ukitake.

"Excuse me" she took the microphone. "I, Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou of the 10th division, have something to say." The room silenced. "I suspect that my taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou, is…" she sighed "Cheating on Momo…"

The last three words shocked Ukitake and Momo. Toushirou already expected this since Matsumoto confronted him earlier…

"T-Toushirou?" Momo looked at him, obviously hurt and worried…

"Momo, don't listen, she was probably drunk and was hallucinating that time…"

"Taichou, I wasn't I have it on tape… Ichigo-kun, please play it…"

The video played, they cut off the useless scenes and went straight to when she opened the door…

The door slid, there was Toushirou, and a girl in a haori… When Momo watched this she was terrified at first…

"Toushirou!"

"Momo-chan its-"

"No! Toushirou why!?" Every one in the room glared at him, obviously angry.

"Momo wait! Just listen okay? Kurosaki, pause it… there!"

Ichigo paused the video, Toushirou asked him to focus it on the girl. When it cleared, it was a very familiar vice-captain, well, captain I should say…

"Momo, I ask you, who is that girl?" he asked smirking… relief was obvious in Momo's face.

"Me…" Then he faced Matsumoto

"So what happened to me cheating on Momo?"

"Ehe, taichou… I never knew Momo-chan wore a coat…"

"She doesn't…" He stood up…

"Everyone, listen… Since this morning, Momo has been promoted to 5th squad captain, that's why she was wearing a haori…"

Everyone was surprised and pleased… but some people were jealous…

"Renji-kun, Oomaeda-san, why the long faces?" she stuck out a tongue… but they weren't the only ones with long faces…

"Momo, they're just jealous, let's go home…"

So they went off hand in hand to their home…

"Toushirou, wait, who's taking care of Kizura?" She asked nearly glaring at her husband…

"What? I thought she was-"The couple found themselves glaring at Kira and Matsumoto…

"Matsumoto-san, I think we're in trouble…"

BOOM! An explosion was heard… it was coming from the 10th division office, Yachiru didn't attend the 'meeting' and they could hear her shouting 'Kizu-chan' What has the naughty fukutaichou got Kizu into?

Toushirou sighed… "I guess I shouldn't leave those two alone…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Haha sorry I wasted 8 long chapters on not very important stuff! Well the next chapter will be about I don't know… something, that's what I'm sure of… Oh and Ichigo and Rukia have a kid, a few months older than Kizura to be mentioned later on… like, the next chapter. **


	9. Oh the danger of boys

Hey

**Hey! Thanks for reading up to this chapter! If you didn't skip other chapters… XD**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's been 14 years since Momo and Toushirou's wedding. Kizura's now 15 years old it means another problem is arising… boys.

"Dad!" Kizura came barging in Toushirou's office.

"Oh, Hi Kizu-chan!"

"Hi Matsumoto-san! Anyway, dad…" She put on that all innocent cute voice, courtesy of her mother…

"What is it?" He knew she wanted something…

"Can I go on a date with Tokurai-kun?"

Toushirou twitched. "No"

"Please…"

"No."

Pout

"Fine…" _curse you unbelievably cute pout of Momo and LKizura!  
_

"Yay! Thanks Dad!" and she wrapped her warms around her father…

"Oi! Kizu, did you ask your mother?"

"Yeah, she agreed and told me to ask you"

"Eh?!" he sighed _Momo is always Momo…_ "Who is this Tokurai boy?"

"Oh, he's Kurosaki-taichou's son"

"You mean Kurosaki Ichigo of the 9th division?"

"Yeah!"

He never liked the thought of sharing grandchildren with Ichigo…

--

After the little encounter, Toushirou went to the 5th division office. Momo wasn't inside but her vice-captain was.

"Ootori, where's Momo?"

"Oh, Hitsugaya taichou, Hitsugaya taichou went to-" Then the restroom door opened.

Momo stepped out then saw Toushirou in her office…

"Oh, Toushirou what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, could you come with me?"

"Okay"

They stepped out of the office and walked by the streets…

"What was it you wanted to talk about?'

"It's Kizura." Momo gave him a curious look…

"What about her?"

"You allowed her to go on a date with Kurosaki's son?"

"Uh, yeah… what's wron-" She realized who exactly she was talking to and sighed… "Toushirou, she's fifteen, she has to move on…"

"I know, but I never liked sharing grand children with Kurosaki"

"Toushirou, knowing you, you wouldn't want to share grandchildren with anyone, no one passes your standards for Kizura" she giggled

"Huh? I know someone out there's the perfect man for her!"

"Yeah, and remember how long it took you to find out who exactly was the perfect man for me?" she smiled

He sighed…

"Well, I never considered myself to pass your standards…" he answered teasingly then pecked her cheek

"That's the point…" she giggled (wow, she really likes giggling…)

"Well, I better get going who knows what Matsumoto might have pulled up this time. It's getting dark; I better walk you back to your division."

"Toushirou, you're being overprotective again. I just happen to be a captain…" she teased.

"Fine, but if anything happens, tell me who did it he will be skinned _alive_" and he left….

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair… _as over protective as ever…_ She then went back to her division.

--

Toushirou returned to his office and saw Matsumoto on the couch, reading the Seretei magazine…

"Matsumoto, did you do at least one sheet of the paperwork I told you to do?"

"No taichou, so, how's Kizu-chan's date?" Toushirou twitched

"Matsumoto, shut up and do your paperwork"

"Taichou! You know I'm not doing all _that_" she said in a bubbly voice and pointed to the tower of paperwork on her desk.

Toushirou was pissed. Why? His daughter was on a date (which pissed him) and his fukutaichou wouldn't even touch the so-tall-it was-deadly stack of paperwork on her desk. Then he cracked.

"MATSUMOTO IF YOU DO NOT DO THE FUCKING PAPERWORK I WILL SHOVE IT INTO YOUR MOUTH AND PUSH IT THROUGH YOUR THROAT NOW DO IT!" He was **pissed** I mean, _**pissed **_ and when I say pissed I mean _** PISSED**_.

Matsumoto jumped up and glued herself to her chair.

_And I thought taichou was scary before…_

Toushirou's temper was now at boiling point. His head was so hot Hyourinmaru was melting inside it.

_**Hey kid. Stop it. I'm an ice dragon and your temper's melting me… cool off would you…**_

_Hyourinmaru I'm not in the mood… so shut up…_

And his temper never stopped rising…

--

Momo was walking by the tenth division when she heard her husband scream. Loud. She then headed towards his office.

--

Momo slid the door open, finding an insanely pissed Toushirou and a scared-to-life (they're dead remember) Matsumoto.

She sighed. "Toushirou what happened now?" He was glaring at Matsumoto. She got the hint.

"Toushirou, cool down okay?"

And at the voice his lovely wife his temper went down…

"It's just Kizura's date is disturbing me and Matsumoto-"

"I get it, now, let's take a walk and cool you down…"

--

"Momo, what were you doing out there at this time of night, I thought you went back"

"I did but there was nothing left of my paperwork so I went for a stroll."

"I wonder how Kizura is…"

"Toushirou, it's okay Kizura has grown up already, you don't have to worry too much"

--

Meanwhile…

"Tokurai-kun, where are we going?"

"To a special place my dad used to bring mom."

"Oh" She blushed at the thought…

"We're here"

"We are?" She looked around her. The place was beautiful, they were on a grassy hill. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah like you…" he mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Nothing…" He blushed

So they stayed there, looking at the stars… they didn't notice it, but their hands were caressing the other's. Hours passed then their stomachs started grumbling…

"Tokurai-kun, where are we eating?"

"Well… I know this place down the street, it isn't very far…"

And so they went off the restaurant Tokurai was talking about. When they arrived they seated themselves and ordered. While waiting for their meals, they started a little conversation….

"So, Kizura-chan, uhmm… are you… enjoying our date?"

"Yeah, it's really quite nice to be with someone lese for a while…"

"Really?" Tokurai moved over so that he was seated beside her.

"Yeah, I mean it's not all the time we hang out, just the two of us…"

"Yeah…" He gently took her hand and leaned in… their face got closer, and closer and…

--

Momo and Toushirou walked by the streets. There were many restaurants in that area, as they were walking…

"Toushirou, would you like to eat something?"

"Okay where should we eat?"

Momo looked around, she saw a nice-looking restaurant "Toushirou, why not there?"

"Sure"

As they went in, they scouted the place for any vacant tables, but saw something else… They saw Tokurai and Kizura flirting and…

--

As Tokurai leaned in he closed his eyes but, suddenly felt an aura… so heavy that he instantly pulled back. Kizura was, shocked…

"D-dad?" She put on a nervous smile… "W-what are you d-doing here?" Momo just sighed… Toushirou was going to crack… she was sure of it…

"Hitsugaya Kizura, I'm expecting you at my offi-" He was cut by Momo…

"Kizu, your father's just stressed leave this to me okay?" She said in a gentle voice…

"S-sure…"

"Toushirou, come with me…"

"Eh?! But Momo!"

"Now, Toushirou…"

He sighed walked away, but, not without glaring at the orange haired captain's son.

"Kizura-chan, I better get going, mom and dad might be freaking, should I walk you home?"

"No, it's okay, I wouldn't want my dad turn you into an icicle…" She giggle then kissed him on the forehead and walked home…

He touched his forehead, blushed, then proceeded to walking home.

Next chapter sneak preview:

_"Kira-kun! please stop!"_

* * *

**Yay! Kizu-chan is going to have a boyfriend! Hahahah! Wait til' the rest of the chapters!**


	10. A monster

Hi

**Hi! This chapter is about the dark urges of Kira… it's pretty angsty actually**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hinamori finished her work pretty fast, her vice-captain; Ootori Kyouya was a responsible one. One night, they finished their paperwork earlier than usual. Kyouya asked for a night off, being the responsible person that he is she let him go.

She sighed as she fixed her things, Toushirou would usually pick her up and bring her home after picking up Kizura from the 11th division, since she was always there to visit Yachiru. Someone knocked on the door, assuming it was Toushirou, she opened the door.

"Kira-kun?"

"Momo-chan, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, come in"

As they entered the room, Momo felt uneasy she couldn't understand why.

"What was i-" before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. He tried to kiss her but she stopped him. "Kira! Stop!"

"You're mine Momo, mine, you shouldn't have married him!"

"What?! I love Toushirou! Let go! You do not own me!"

"And he does?!"

"No one can own a person!"

He tried to kiss her again but she stopped him. She sensed Toushirou's reiatsu and cried for help.

"Don't even say a word or I'll behead you" He took out his zanpakutou, Wabisuke, and put it against her neck. He then leaned in for another kiss but still, no avail.

"TOUSHIROU!" she screamed.

"I'll kill you!" He pushed Wabisuke forward but before he could reach her neck he felt two fingers push against his chest.

"Kira-kun, please stop!"

"No! If I can't have you he can't either!" as he pushed forward he felt the two fingers heat up and he stopped.

"Kira-kun, do you expect that you can kill me?"

--

Toushirou heard Momo scream, he rushed to her office and on the way felt Momo's reiatsu rise.

_Momo, what's happening?_

--

"Kill you? If that's what it takes to take you away from him, yes"

She was tearing now, she didn't want to do it, but she has a family, she can't risk her life.

"Kira-kun, please, stop"

Hitsugaya slid the door opened only to be shocked at what he saw

"Momo!"

He was going to rip Kira's head off but found himself restrained by Kira's accomplices.

"Momo-chan, you are mine" he leaned in again but, missed "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop struggling!"

"Kira-kun" her tears were falling now "gomen"

"For what? You decided to love me and you're sorry for not realizing?" Toushirou was furious.

"No, for this" Her fingers heated up and he felt her reiatsu rise

_Shit, I never knew her reiatsu was this high! At this rate…_

"What?"

"Destructive art number 33:" his eyes widened in terror, who did he think he was? He was messing with Hitsugaya Momo, master of Kido and captain of the 5th division. He quickly moved away but, "Soukatsui"

A huge amount of energy shot out her hand and Kira was sent flying across the room, actually he was shot outside the room and half her office was disintegrated. Momo didn't aim on him and used merely a fifth of it's capability so Kira was still alive.

With Kira's sword away from Momo's neck Toushirou could fight against Kira's accomplices. He pulled his sword and stabbed one of them in the chest, Aizen style (if you know what I mean). He then slashed the other across the chest. He looked for Momo, but, couldn't see her. He was so angry that his reiatsu burst up.

--

Kizura was in her dad's office when she felt her parents' reiatsus

"Matsumoto-san! It's mom and dad!"

"I know, Kizu-chan, stay here and do not move I will go over there and check."

Just as Matsumoto left, Ukitake arrived in the office.

"Ukitake-san!" she ran to him, and hugged him, she always thought of him as her grandfather and he thought of her as his granddaughter.

"Kizu-chan, I'll be going there so I want you to stay here with Rukia okay?"

"Yeah"

"Hitsugaya-chan, are you okay?"

"Kurosaki-san…"

"Call me Rukia-san. I wouldn't mind since my son will probably be marrying you" she joked

"Rukia-san!" she blushed furiously

"Just a joke! But who knows…"

"Well, Tokurai-kun is nice…"

"Ha! I knew it! You like each other! And you're dating…" she smirked

"N-no!" /intense blushing/

"Don't be so dense, do you know how dense your parents were? It took them a hundred years to confess, no kidding."

"Wow so… wow"

"Just make sure you're father doesn't freeze him"

"Oh, that would be a problem… but, mom can take care of him"

"Oh, so you agree on marrying him?" O.o

"Rukia-san!"

--

Ukitake and Matsumoto arrived to see a half-standing 5th squad office. At the far left was Kira, his uniform was moderately burnt but it was still in one piece. Toushirou was standing there looking at Momo, she told him not to interfere but he just couldn't do that. Knowing him, the overprotective one, standing there wasn't a choice, so he ended up being restrained by Momo.

"Taichou!"

"Matsumoto! Ukitake! Could you un-restrain me?!"

"Who restrained you?"

"Momo"

"Why?"

"She said… it was her fight now…"

"Then, I can't un-restrain you"

"What?!"

"I can see that Kira has been up to no good… and it has something to do with Momo, knowing that girl, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt or do the wrong thing, and Kira just happens to be experiencing both. She wants to make things right. There's nothing you can do about that.

He sighed

--

"Kira-kun, why are you doing this?"

"Because, you hurt me" It always tore her apart to hear those words, but, she had to do the right thing.

"Izuru…"

"YOU HURT ME MOMO AND YOU HAVE TO DIE!! ALL OF YOU!!"

(NOTE: Since I don't know all the Kido incantations I'll be making some up but, this is a fanfic so I hope it's understandable TY)

Toushirou couldn't move, her binding spell was strong, I mean, strong. Some of Kira's goons charged him but Ukitake quickly took care of them "rikujoukorou! (_Six Rods Prison of Light_)" not wanting to hurt anyone he sealed them instead.

"Momo, I never wanted this! NEVER! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR MARRYING THAT BOY!! THAT FREAKIN' KID GENIUS!" He wasn't Kira anymore, he was… a monster "WHAT DO YOU WANT MOMO?! DO I HAVE TO BE GENIUS TO BE YOURS?!" She couldn't help it anymore, she cried. She couldn't help but blame her self…

_I've lost another friend… one by one they fade… I hope Rangiku-san, Abarai-kun, Ukitake-san, Isane-kun, even Yachiru-chan and Hisagi-kun, Nanao-san and Nemu, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san and… Toushirou… I hope… they stay… and won't leave me alone, to wither and fall… to rot, in the darkness…_

"Izuru, I like you as who you are… and this isn't you."

"So if I stop this madness you'll accept me?!"

"That's not what I meant Izuru, nothing you can do can change the way I feel about Toushirou… and this is ruining the friendship we have, or should I say _had_" tears fell, and sadly, the rain wasn't there to hide them…

"I'll end this!! Now! I'LL END IT ALL!!"

She felt Kira's reiatsu rise, he was strong, nearly as strong as a captain. _Nearly_.

"Izuru, stop…"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" he wasn't Kira, not anymore… he's broken, because of her… her. _Her._

"KIRA! PLEASE!"

"Gomen, Momo _taichou_ but I'll have to kill all of you now…"

"Kira…"

"DIE!" He was confused, unsure at that point. But, he didn't look back anymore, he just moved on… before he attacked she heard him whisper… _'I'm sorry, Momo-chan'_ he was crying, but insane, outraged, there were so many ways to describe him, but none seemed perfect… Toushirou couldn't blink, Matsumoto had to ask Ukitake to restrain her so she wouldn't charge and get involved. Ukitake was losing his own self control as well…

"DESTRUCTIVE ART NUMBER 73:" He aimed at Momo,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**What will be of Kira and Momo? What insanity has taken Kira over? Or, was he simply letting go of the burden he has had since he found out that Momo loves Toushirou? All those years… sigh… I'm getting all crappy… Oh! And I never knew that when you hover your cursor over text that's in italic, it slants… wow, I sure am pathetic… XD review? Please? PWEAsE?**


	11. Why, hello Kira!

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! The end is near! Waah!! What will happen to Kira and Momo and Shiro-chan?! Well read…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_DIE!" He was confused, unsure at that point. But, he didn't look back anymore, he just moved on… before he attacked she heard him whisper… 'I'm sorry, Momo-chan' he was crying, but insane, outraged, there were so many ways to describe him, but none seemed perfect… Toushirou couldn't blink, Matsumoto had to ask Ukitake to restrain her so she wouldn't charge and get involved. Ukitake was losing his own self control as well…_

"_DESTRUCTIVE ART NUMBER 73:" He aimed at Momo, _

--

"DESTRUCTIVE ART NUMBER 73: SOREN SOUKAT-"

Toushirou panicked and desperately wanted to break the binding spell, but, no avail.

Kira's attack was powerful; she knew that, so before his attack could be complete, she made her move…

"Binding art number 99: shokyoku: shiryuu!, (first song: halting fabric)" He was wrapped by a cloth and this momentarily restrained him. "nikyoku: hyakurensan! (second song: hundred linked bolts)" He was stabbed by numerous blades, "shuukyoku: bankin taihou! (final song: great seal of 10,000 forbiddings)" he was smashed by a huge cube of metal, you'd think he's dead, but, as I said, he's _nearly_ as strong as a captain.

Toushirou's eye's widened, indeed, he was much superior to Momo in sword fighting, and he knew that Hinamori was superior to him in Kido, but, this was a level 99 binding spell, no wonder he couldn't break his restraint.

Kira was still conscious (wow) but, was completely paralyzed, thought he still managed to talk. "Kill me,"

"Kira fukutaichou, I believe I can't do that"

"Since when did you get so formal, Hinamori-kun…?" her eyes opened wide

_I haven't been called that, since… Toushirou and I got married… K-Kira…_

"Izuru?" she was about to break down and cry again

"Hinamori-kun, please kill me… now"

"Kira-kun I-I…"

"Please, a while ago, I lost sanity, I couldn't help but get hurt…and I also hurt you… now I'm back… me, Kira Izuru, not the madman from back then, and I was hurt, by my own fault so, Hinamori-kun, please don't blame yourself"

"Izuru…"

"Please…"

"I haven't heard that name, Hinamori-kun, for a while…"

"Well, soul society never said that people who get married have to have the same sir name… so basically, you're still Hinamori Momo…"

"Kira, I always was… Hinamori Momo, you're friend, your companion… but, Toushirou, Shiro-chan… I love him… and to you I can only be a friend… sorry…"

"Don't be, it's only right… you deserve him… and I deserve death… so please, I want to die in your hands, Momo at least grant me that…"

"Izuru…"

"Do it… and, I said before that I want an honorable death… so please don't hold back, this is, considering what I have done, the most honorable way to die."

"I can't…"

"Please! Or I will have to die in my own hands, I was selfish, and I deserve this" She knew that suicide was the least honorable way to die… and she didn't want her friend to die that way, she could only comply to his request…

"Kira…"

"Oh, and Hinamori-kun, give it all you got…" He…_smiled... smiled, knowing that before he lost his life, he told her the truth, what he feels, even though he was monstrous, his burden was lifted…_

"Okay…" it was a painful approval, but, she had to. She started the incantation

"_Darkness pierces, a sting of death… silent you lay, prey to the test. He who destroys, pain shall create, a soul, a scar, in coffins, shall rest."_

(That was some made up incantation, sorry if it sucked…)

"Destructive art number 90: Kurohitsugi!! (black coffin)" Kira was surrounded with black energy that formed a rectangular box. A shot of energy was released and they could hear Kira scream. Then there was smoke. Before the smoke could clear, Hinamori was gone. Where you ask? When the smoke cleared, they saw Hinamori in front of Kira, holding her sword, which went through Kira's chest. She was crying. Though she was crying the whole time, this was different, it was not of horror or fear, it was of sadness, loneliness. She pulled back her sword. And fell to the ground, weeping. Hanatarou was there the whole time, he saw everything. He immediately contacted Unohana. (Wow, Hinamori was so… Aizen-ish…)

'_The very same stab…'_ Hinamori held the area where Aizen stabbed him… and looked at her blade… _'and a tainted blade'_

"Hitsugaya taichou!"

"Unohana-san?!" Hinamori panicked. "It's, Ki-Kira-kun! please save him!"

"Hitsugaya-chan, were you the one who inflicted this?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He… asked me to… kill him, he said, if I didn't he'd commit suicide."

Unohana was shocked. "I see, but why would he want to commit suicide?" The other paramedics came, and took Kira to the 4th division.

"He attacked me, and he told me he was jealous, and that I shouldn't have married Toushirou. He said he'd kill me and my family, he was about to attack me so I shot him with Soukatsui, I didn't use it's full capability though and I didn't directly aim for him. When he recovered outside, he planned to attack us all, so I sealed him."

"I presume you used bankin (Great Seal)"

"Yes"

"We never knew you were capable of such"

"I never used those spells… they were too… destructive, How'd you know it was bankin?"

"The, cloth around him, the metal pins, and the remains of a giant metal cube, they were all obviously from bankin"

"I see. After I sealed him, he told me to kill him. He was back to normal, he wasn't the madman who tried to kill me anymore" she was tearing again (wow, I made her such a cry baby) "He insisted so I used Kurohitsugi, (black coffin) he asked me to give it all I got… and after I… I… stabbed him…" Unohana could see the sadness in her eyes…

"Hitsugaya-chan, please come with me to the 4th squad building and bring Hitsugaya-kun, Ukitake-san and Matsumoto-chan along."

They all left for the 4th division.

As they walked Toushirou couldn't help but hold Momo tight and not let go.

"Momo, are you hurt?! Did he hurt you anywhere?!"

"Toushirou, I'm okay, please calm down"

"Calm down?! Momo, I can't calm down after what just happened! You could've died!"

"I didn't, now please,"

"Momo, if you died I don't know what I'll do. What will happen to Kizura? She can't grow up without a mother, I… I can't live without you!"

She just smiled, she loved her family, and she loved how they loved her. She was pulled into a hug, and she couldn't help but cry.

"Shiro-chan…"

"It's okay, I'm here…"

_I always was…_

"Momo-chan!"

"Rangiku-san" They hugged like there was no tomorrow, they were the closest friends, well, that was after Toushirou and Momo became a couple… they were like sisters to each other.

"Momo-chan…"

"Ukitake-san…" oh the fatherly presence of Ukitake, he could always make you feel better…

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"That's good" He smiled and shoved a lollipop into Momo's mouth.

Soon Kizura, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Hisagi, Tokurai, Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku, Isane and even Nanao arrived.

"Momo-chan! Are you okay?!"

Every one was worried about her, they made such a big fuss…

They walked to the 4th division, They were family, Though not related, they treated each other like family… and that was what she liked most about her friends… they never left her… they were real, not like her old taichou, they were her real friends…

Random part:

I had a dream last night, I proposed, to... Hinamori... o.O

I saw white spikes and then mom woke me up saying I was shivering while sleeping... And I was cold when I woke up (not kidding)

In my head was 'WTF?! I'm a GIRL? why would I propose to HINAMORI?! I'M A HITSUHINA FAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE! lol...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Haha, dramatic chapter… well at least Kira's sane again, and you'll find out if Kira lives or dies in the next chapter… will he live? Will he die? O.o**


	12. NEVER walk in on your parents

Hi

**Hi! Yay! Another worthless chapter!! Thanks for reading!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's been three years since Kira's assault on Momo. After the powerful blows he has received, Kira's body (soul) was unable to cope. He was at critical state for the last three days of his life. After various operations to restore his health, Kira's burden only multiplied due to too much exposure to reiatsu-based medical instruments. At the night of his final operation, his reiatsu became immensely unstable and disappeared, in other words, he died.

Let me introduce you to a new part of our story… the previous parts were about Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo's wedding. This new part is about Kizura and her friends...

--

Tokurai knocked at the Hitsugaya residence, praying to all the gods that Toushirou wasn't the one to open the door. He could hear the click of the locks as they were opened, then the knob. The door creaked, Tokurai was beyond nervous… as the door opened…

"Tokurai-kun? Come in" She had brown hair, coffee brown eyes and was wearing the 5th division captain's haori.

_Thank god it's her Mom…_

"Ahh, thank you, Hitsugaya taichou"

"Tokurai-kun, you can call me Momo-san"

"S-sure…"

She led him to the living room, and told him to sit.

"Wait here, I'll call Kizura"

"Okay"

Momo went upstairs and called her daughter… "Kizu! Tokurai-kun is here!"

"EH? Tokurai-kun? Okay I'm coming…"

Momo was about to go in Kizura's room when she saw her husband barge out of their room and stomp towards the living room. She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back… (Oh and insanely, they only look one year older than they did when they got married, they age shinigami years…)

"Toushirou, don't kill the boy…"

"hmp…"

"_Shiro-chan…_" pout

"fine… I won't"

"Good, I wouldn't want Rukia-chan's son to be killed, now, go down—" She was cut when he pressed his lips against hers… "Toushirou?"

"We haven't done that in a long time, am I wrong?" He kissed her again, more passionately, she kissed back and her arms found their way behind Toushirou's neck. Toushirou held her waist and pushed her to the wall. They continued making out and started to loosen some… garments when,

"Mom! Dad! I— OH GOD! Sorry! Hehe… didn't mean to interrupt! Ahh, I-I uhm…. Am going down! To… keep Tokurai err… company! Yeah! So uh… bye!" She closed the door and ran downstairs… The two looked at each other and smiled…

"So Momo, where were we?"

"I don't know…" she purred seductively…

He picked her up and threw her to the bed and… you know… yeah…

--

"Tokurai-kun, sorry I took a long time…"

"Ahh, no it's okay… what were rambling about?"

"Ahh… nothing much"

"Tell me…" he grinned

"Well, I was rambling because… My parents were nearly getting it on and I walked in on them…" she said, pointing up. (Shiro and Momo's room is above the living room) Then a 'Thump' could be heard from above… And a few weird sounds…

"Oh…"

"I think my parent's are still undergoing puberty… dad was like, not dad!"

"Really? I've walked in on my parents too and…"

"Let's change the subject…"

"With pleasure"

"So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… how about we meet up with Yachiru and Kazuo?"

"Kazuo's here?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

Tokurai and Kizura went of to the 11th division to meet up with, none other than, Yachiru!

As they arrived, they received odd stares from the shinigami. Some even looked like they were going to pick a fight but for some reason, they won't approach them…

--

As Kizura and Tokurai passed by the 11th division, they attracted the attention of many shinigami… and of a particularly dirty gang…

"Oi boss, look at those two punks, walking around the 11th division without even acknowledging you! Hell, they aren't even shinigami!"

"Yeah, boss, how dare they ignore you!"

"Settle down boys, looks like we're going to have to teach those two a lesson…"

"Yeah!"

"Let's see who they think they are, messing with me, Fujiko Kuriga, 20th seat of the 11th division…"

Fujiko and his gang (the other two are not worthy enough to be given a name) followed the two, thinking that sooner or later, they'd get the respect they deserve… better yet, 'want'. Fujiko raised his reiatsu hoping that he would be noticed. The shinigami around them bowed to him… except for the two in front of them who barely noticed them…

"Boss, they're really ticking us off, are they ignoring us?!"

"Grr… let's see if they'll still ignore us after this…"

Fujiko raised his reiatsu even more, he thought that his 'powerful' presence would disturb the two… Heck, he doesn't know whose children they are…

He couldn't handle the 'maltreatment' anymore... He grabbed Tokurai and Kizura by the shoulder and pulled them back, He put some reiatsu at his palms so that when he touches them, they'd go unstable due to his very 'strong' power… "Oi! Who do you think you are you punks?!"

He was surprised when he saw them turn around and act all normal, as if his reiatsu had no effect on them…

"Excuse us?" Kizura and Tokurai gave the shinigami confused looks…

"Don't give me that 'excuse us' shit! Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"Uhh… sorry, but no…" Tokurai took the shinigami's hand and removed it from his shoulders… Fujiko was shocked, _they don't know me?_

"We're here to see Kusajishi fukutaichou so we can't waste our time here, we better get going…"

_Did she just say being in _my_ presence is a waste of time?___(I know, he's such an ass…)

"You're not going anywhere you bastards, I'm Fujiko Kuriga, 20th seat of the 11th division, you don't just go around ignoring me!"

"Ahh… so sorry Fujiko, we better get going then"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Eh? Dude, you need anger management… anyway, I'm Tokurai and this is Kizura… nice meetin' ya and all but, we gotta go, so, bye…"

"You fuckers ain't going anywhere"

"Oi! Watch your language! For a seated officer you sure are an ass"

He snapped… "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You lecture me and even call me an ass?!"

"Oi, stop being one if you don't wanna be called an ass"

"Damn it!' He pulled out his sword and was about to cut them up when he was stopped by a familiar voice…

"Oi, Fuji, don't do that! You're being an ass!" (lol)

"K-Kusajishi fukutaichou, I-I…"

"Whatever, you two come along!"

--

"Boss, what happened?"

"Kusajishi fukutaichou came… if it weren't for her, those two would have been begging for mercy…"

"Their lucky"

"They won't be next time…"

--

"Toku-chan! Kizu-chan! What are you doing here?"

"We came to hang out… I heard Kazuo's here, could you call him using one of those butterfly things?"

"Sure!" A hell butterfly came, she then relayed her message… "This is Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaichou of the 11th squad, I request an escort for Ishida Kazuo (yes, Uryuu and Orihime's son) he is to be brought to the 11th division office" The hell butterfly then flew away…

"He'll be here in a while, anyway, why did Fuji try to hurt you?"

"The ass? He said something like, 'who do we thing we are?' and 'how dare we ignore him', thing like those…"

"He probably doesn't know who you are, did you introduce yourselves?"

"Uhh, I said I was Tokurai and that she was Kizura…"

"Heh, he doesn't know who you guys are… that guy's a judgmental moron…"

"We can see that…"

"Kizu-chan, how's Snowball and Bun-girl?"

"Mom and dad? Oh god, don't remind me…"

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Something happened neh?"

"Yachiru, I don't want the whole of soul society to know…"

"I won't tell!"

"Liar…"

"Kizu—" Then suddenly a knock could be heard… "Come in!"

"Eh? Yachiru! Tokurai! Kizura!"

"K-Kazu-chan…" Yachiru blushed (she currently appears 16)

"Kazuo! Long time no see! How are you?"

"Very glad actually, dad cooked breakfast so I didn't have to eat mom's cooking"

"Heh, that's good"

"Unohana taichou also said that it's mom's 'ingredients' that causes some of my sicknesses so, I don't have to eat it!"

"That's good! I thought we would lose you back there! Have you tried my mom's pie? It's like the best!"

"Sure! I'll try it but…"

"No Kazuo, dad won't freeze you, he would only do that to Tokurai…"

"Kizu! Don't say that!" Tokurai said, tickling Kizura…

"Anyway, Kazuo, you and Yachiru are hiding something…" Kizura grinned (She's still Matsumoto's goddaughter after all)

"W-What? No we're not!"

"Admit it you two… how long have you been dating?"

"W-well fine, two months ago, when Kazuo visited…" They both blushed…

"Finally! You two were like the most- no, second to the most obvious pairing soul society has ever known"

"Who's the first then?"

"My parents…"

"Eh? Toushirou-san and Momo-san?"

"Yeah, Rangiku-san said they were so obvious… She told me that during a celebration, they flirted with each other and Ukitake-san caught them" she giggled, "And that they got half-drunk and… Made me!" then they burst out laughing… "Let's just hope Zaraki-san doesn't kill you!"

"Ken-chan won't do that!"

"Really?"

Kazuo coughed… "I-I asked permission before I… asked Yachiru out…"

--(JAW DROP)—

"Kazuo! What did you do to Zaraki-san?!"

"How did you do that?! I need some advice so that I could deal with Toushirou-san!" Kizura glared at Tokurai…

"Dad isn't **that** bad!"

"Well actually he is…"

"Any way, let's change the subject…"

"Sure…"

"Kazuo, I heard you were going to the shinigami academy with us this year?"

"Yeah"

"I thought Uryuu-san was a qui ncy…"

"Yeah… but, he realized that I had more potential as a shinigami so I'm going to shinigami school!"

"And when we graduate, I'm going to kill that ass…"

"Who's the ass?" Kazuo gave a confused look

"Fujiko Kuriga, a judgmental ass…"

"Oh… sure…"

"Anyway, we better get going, I feel Zaraki-san's reiatsu…"

"Shut up Tokurai, I can feel your dad's from here…"

"Yachiru, Tokurai, that's my dad's…" Kizura gave a worried look… "And that's…"

"My dad's…" Kazuo sighed… "Are they sparring?"

"Probably, but, Uryuu-san uses bow, it's unfair…"

"No, he can use swords, by the looks of it, no ones releasing zanpakutous so my dad can still fight…"

"All right… I'll get going then, bye everyone!"

They said their good byes and left..

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well, that's it… a little rest after the drama… well, remember, don't walk in on your parent's…. Lol…** **Longest chapter so far… I had to put the makin' out scene for Humor… lol…**


	13. Oh the Academy!

Hi

**Hi! It's another chapter! Yay! 2****nd**** chapter in the Kizura arc (okay I have no idea where that 'Kizura arc' stuff came from…) Anyway enjoy! I hope you like my story…**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a very pleasant morning; Kizura woke up early and took a bath and changed into her uniform, today was her first day at the shinigami academy. She slid open her door and sat by the table…

"Morning mom, dad…" She sat down their dining table and waited for her food.

"Good morning, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything that isn't seafood"

"Alright…" Momo gave her chicken ramen…

"Dad, do you know anyone whose going to be our teacher?"

"Kurosaki Yuzu will be your culinary arts teacher…"

"Wait, why does the shinigami academy have culinary arts as a subject?"

"Because the 11th squad lost their 16th seat when Ishida Orihime cooked for the 11th squad's party…"

"Kazuo's mom? I've heard from Kazuo and I don't think she's the best cook around…"

"The worst, maybe…"

"How'd you know?"

"Matsumoto and I lived with her in the real world… and trust me; her cooking can scare the death out of Kenpachi…"

"Toushirou! Don't be so mean!"

He smirked… "What? I'm not being mean… It's not my fault my wife's the best cook in Seretei"

Momo giggled "Be thankful, _Shiro-chan_"

"Oi! I thought you stopped calling me that years ago!"

"I told you, you will always be my Shiro-chan!"

Kizura burst out laughing…

"What's so funny?"

"Sh-Shiro-ch-chan?!" She could help but laugh…

"Oi! Your mother here was bed-wetter!"

Again Kizura felt like her head was going to explode,

"Shiro-chan!" Momo and Toushirou laughed along as well…

"Well I gotta go bye mom, dad!"

"Be careful Kizu! I wouldn't want your father to freeze someone again"

--

As she walked to the academy, she saw Tokurai and Kazuo so they all walked together to the academy…

When they arrived…

Ukitake Jyuushirou was there. He was the captain they chose to deliver the opening speech.

"…and so I would like to thank all of you for coming here today. Enjoy the new school year and good luck!"

People clapped as he went of the stage, but, not before winking at Kizura and giving her a small wave.

"Oh well, Kazuo, Tokurai, we all have the same classes." She said while looking at the piece of paper they were given…

"What?! My aunt is our culinary arts teacher?! Why do we even have culinary arts?!"

"Ask him" she answered pointing towards Kazuo…

"Mom did something, and you pretty much get the rest…"

"I get it…" He sighed

"Anyway, we better get going, don't want to be late in our first day, now do we?"

"Yeah…"

They walked towards there room, they took their seats. And Kizura found something interesting on the table…

"Oi, Toku, look at this…" She said pointing to a small notch in the wood

"What about it?"

"It has traces of my mom's reiatsu, around 80 to 90 years ago…"

"Maybe that's where Momo-san sat when she went here."

"Yeah, how cool!"

Kizura, Tokurai and Kazuo were taught how to suppress their reiatsu. That explains why the ass (Fujiko Kuriga) wasn't able to detect how strong they were.

The teacher went in. The whole class was disturbed by the powerful reiatsu in their midst. It was really disturbing since there we're three people owning big-ass reiatsus… The teacher scanned the room, and saw the three people who owned the reiatsu… He thought they were flaring their reiatsu to get attention, because that was the level of a normal student flaring their reiatsu…

_The yellow-haired kid, he has some evil in his reiatsu, and the scent of a Kuchiki, but, probably coincidence…_

_The brown haired girl beside him, has an icy reiatsu, with a high concentration, she must be good at kido…_

_The blue haired boy, his reiatsu has the scent of a Quincy… and, another I can't identify… who are these kids?_

_Who ever they are, they are flaring, a rude and immature act to get attention. (Flaring is when one raises his reiatsu so people tend to feel it, in this fanfic, that's what it is anyway…)_

"You three over there!" They saw the sensei pointing at them…

"Us sir?"

"Yes you. Why were you flaring?"

"Flaring? Sir, we weren't flaring…"

"It's required that you know how to contain your reiatsu to pass the entrance exam, so, don't tell me you aren't flaring, that's almost a hundred percent of a student's reiatsu"

"Sir, I'm telling you we weren't flaring!"

"Stop flaring, you're going to stress your reiatsu…"

"Sir we weren't!"

"Whatever, sit down and we shall proceed… "

The instructor started to give lectures. They were about kido spells. They were to perform them after the lecture outside.

"I want you all to take note of the incantations. Now, shall we proceed to the-" He was cut of when he still felt the gigantic reiatsus

_It still hasn't died down. Punks. Let's how good they are during training._

"Alright everyone, let's proceed to training ground # 14"

They stood up with excitement and head for the mentioned training grounds.

When they arrived, they were divided into groups of three, the sensei obviously paired the three trouble makers (or so he thought) up so that they could be humiliated all together. (as if)

The training grounds had a LOT of targets. When one was blown up, It would be replaced. The targets were in five rows. The rows tell how powerful the attack is. For example, if you reached the fifth row, wow, you rock dude.

"Group number 1" The first group stood up.

Then in chorus they performed the requested Kido. "**Destructive art number 4: Byakurai!"**

The two miserably missed and one hit the edge of the target, only doing a scratch…"

"More practice, Group number two!"

The second group took their positions. "**Destructive art # 4: Byakurai!**"

One hit and managed to pierce the target but went no further. The two hit the targets but only did a little scratch

And so they went on until it was Kizura, Tokurai and Kazuo's time to shine…

"Group # 13!" The teacher had a smirk which read, _'let's see whose boss'_ they only smiled back…

And so they casually took their stances, the students were shocked because they were so relaxed… They decided to go one by one.

Kizura was first. She looked at the target and sighed "Byakurai!"

Lightning shot out of her finger, It hit the first target perfectly, in went through to the second, third, fourth and fifth, had that been a stronger spell, she would have made a hole in that wall of theirs… What was odd though, was the fact that the areas around the holes on the targets were frozen… Everyone, except her best friends, was shocked.

"My turn" Tokurai stood up and aimed. "Byakurai!"

Lighting shot out of his finger, what was weird, was that his lighting was black. It was black energy enveloped in white electricity and energy. He hit all targets but the shot disintegrated when it hit the wall. The spell was too low to reach that far… Everyone's jaw dropped… except for the two who were expecting it…

"Nice one Toku, well, off I go then!" Kazuo stood up and aimed… "Byakurai!"

The lightning shot out of his hand, though, it was more blue-ish white than white. It was fast, like an arrow, very fast I should say, faster than all the others. It immediately shot through all five targets, perfectly, heck, his dad is Quincy, what did they expect? Well, they don't know that his dad's a Quincy, I wouldn't blame them. What was weird was that the spiritual particles in the targets weren't burned. They were… absorbed? The shot was gone when it hit the wall, like the other two…

"We're done sir"

Their teacher was speechless… he was thinking…

_Only a few of my students were able to do __**that**__ with a level 4 kido spell…_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

"Sir…"

_Hinamori Momo_

"Hellooo sir?" He waved his hand in front of his face…

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_And that kid's lightning speed was that of a Quincy arrow…_

"Sir…" He was twitching…

_Who are they?_

"SIR! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ANSWER ME!"

He was snapped back into reality by Tokurai, he can be so much like Ichigo sometimes…

"Eh? You! w-"

"Sir, training's done, might want to dismiss us…"

"R-right, you are all dismissed…"

The three walked towards their own homes, proud of their achievements…

"We totally pawned those noobs guys!"

"Tokurai, you're forgetting who your mother is, don't you think it's obvious you'd pawn them?"

"Well, since Momo-san's you're mom, Kizura, it's obvious that you'd pawn them too… isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but, Kazuo's dad's a Quincy! They manipulate reiatsu and spiritual particles, he's obviously going to pawn them when it comes to kido"

"Yeah, oh and Kazuo, why was you're lightning bolt so fast?"

"Eh? Oh that… well, since Quincies attack using arrows, I guess I fired mine at the speed of one. I'm pretty used to firing spiritual particles at that speed, and what about the black stuff in your lightning Tokurai?"

"Oh that? Something I got from my dad, for some reason, he has this black tint in his reiatsu… Oh and Kizu, what's with the ice?"

"My father is Hitsugaya Toushirou, of course my reiatsu would have something to do with freezing."

The three went home, they happen to be neighbors. Uryuu bought a house next to Ichigo's and Ichigo's house is near Toushirou's, so, they're all neighbors! (That's how they became best friends…)

--

Kizura arrived at their house.

"Kizu! How was your day at the academy?"

"It was great! We like pawned the others during kido training! I think I even sat the same place as you did mom"

"Really?"

"Yeah! "

Toushirou then came out of his room and sat by the table to join his wife and daughter.

"So Kizura, how was you're kido training?"

"Great! Every one just stared at us!"

"I knew that would happen…"

"Oh, but, the teacher kept on nagging Tokurai, Kazuo and I about flaring…"

"Why? Were you flaring?"

"No! we were doing our best to suppress our reiatsu, and I must say, for students, we were good at it… I don't know what's wrong with that teacher…"

"You do know how large your reiatsu is, and that you probably wouldn't get to hide it well until you graduate…"

"Correction" They looked at Momo.

"I fully suppressed my reiatsu during my fourth year, so did you Toushirou, so Kizura won't have trouble doing that… "

"True"

"Cool, tomorrow we're having hakudo (sword fighting) training, but, Yachiru already trained us so I don't think that wouldn't be much trouble… okay then! I'm tired! I'm going to bed, night mom, dad!"

"Good night Kizu…"

She left to her room

"You know Toushirou, she reminds me of you when you were in the academy…"

"Like she doesn't me of you Momo, you were like that as well…" He remembered how people gasped when he and Hinamori did Kido spells…

"Well, let's go to bed…"

"Okay…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**YAY! Another chapter done!**


	14. Shikai

…Hi

…**Hi?...**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It's been 6 years since the three went to the academy, today is their graduation day. It's surprising how after six years no one from the academy knows who their parents were. Today, they'll be in for a big surprise.

The announcer called their group…

"Group number 31, Ishida Kazuo, Hitsugaya Kizura and Kurosaki Tokurai!"

Every one gasped as they heard the sir names of the students… those three never revealed their sir names, only to each other…

The students were whispering to each other…

"Ishida, Hitsugaya and Kurosaki? No wonder, their parents are a handful of prodigies…"

"Wow…"

"They carry the name of a prodigy but not the skill, let's see who's the prodigy when I show them my shikai"

"Yeah… they're up for a big fight"

"I'll challenge them after the ceremony…"

And the ceremony ended pretty quickly… the three were going to celebrate when…

"Oi! You three!"

They turned around to see who called them… "Us?"

"Yeah you, I'm Fumi Kyouhei, I'm challenging you…"

"Challenging?"

"To a battle… which one of you wants to fight me first?"

They looked at each other, with amused, irritated and evil looks on their faces…

"I will" Kizura said… oh boy, not the prodigy's child…

"Got some nerve… alright then, shall we head to the training grounds?"

"Alright"

They head to the training grounds, Kazuo and Tokurai followed, no one was showing a sign of nervousness…

"We're here, shall we being Hitsugaya?"

"Very well then…"

They took their stances and drew out their zanpakutous, Kyouhei smirked, it was as if he was taking candy from a baby… oh how I pity him…

"Here I come!" He charged Kizura and swung his blade downwards, she stepped aside as if nothing had happened, Kyouhei turned around pushed his sword forward… She blocked it with ease. She showed no signs of attacking him, he took this as an insult and slashed once again. She blocked his attacked and pushed forward, causing him to fall back. "Byakurai!" Lightning shot out of his fingers, Kizura deflected it with her sword…

She slashed down, he barely blocked it, then she slashed again, he rolled to avoid it. He stood up and charged but Kizura was gone. Then she appeared at his back, blade by his neck.

"I win" she said quite cheerfully then she put away her blade.

"Not yet…" He said… "I will show you my power! You'll pay for under estimating me!" He held his sword with both his hands "This is my shikai…" he smirked arrogantly… "Cry! Blazing Reindeer!" His zanpakutou glowed and was surrounded by -not a very large amount of- flames. Kizura cocked an eyebrow…

Tokurai and Kazuo suppressed their laughter… but then Kazuo started whistling "Rudolph the red nosed reindeer"

Kyouhei noticed Kizura's reaction and it's lack of astonishment and surprise… "You're just going to stand there? Well fine! I'll make sure the first taichou you meet is Unohana taichou!" He said as he swung his blade and a whip of fire came towards Kizura. "Actually, I've already met her" She took out her blade and slashed through the fire which disappeared… Kyouhei was shocked but then quite offended "I release my shikai and you don't release yours!? Don't act as if you're some kind of god Hitsugaya! Show me your shikai! You can't win without releasing!"

"Actually, I can, but if you want to see it so badly, then fine…"

She held her zanpakutou… "Scorch and freeze, Touketsuume! (Frozen plum tree)" Her sword glowed red and two sharp and short fang-like blades emerged from the blade, near the hilt. Then pink petals came floating around her.

"You happy now?"

"Why yes." He charged Kizura with another one of his flame whips and she held out Touketsuume, the flame disappeared at contact. She stabbed her blade to the ground and the ground froze. She pulled it up, but this time, it had it's own whip, the whip's inside was hard ice while the outside was burning flames, it was amazing how she managed to do such element manipulation. The fire crashed into Kyouhei burning his skin then, the hard ice hit him, as painful as the flames were incinerating. He fell down, still conscious but couldn't move. He wasn't aware how much Kizura was holding back that time…

"Kizura, I think you over-did it." Tokurai said looking at the poor being, half frozen, half burnt…

"I guess... oh well… shall we head to Unohana-san?"

"Why not just ask Kazuo to heal him?"

"Oh yeah… go Kazuo!"

He sighed and held out his zanpakutou and started healing Kyouhei. It looked like it was 'absorbing' his injuries. After healing him, hi pointed his sword to the huge boulder near them and it fired some purple energy… which destroyed the rock.

"Kazuo what was that?"

"Oh that, after my zanpakutou absorbs the injury, I can use the pain present to create energy beams. I can create energy beams without the pain but, the pain form the injury amplifies it. I can also transfer the pain from one person to another. That is the ability of Tsuuroitami (path of pain)"

"Oh well, Kyouhei, you're all healed. You can go now" Kizura said.

Kyouhei clutched his sword and re-released his shikai…

"You went all out on me! Let me go all out on you!" He said

"I didn't go all-out…"

"Lies!" He charged and Kizura sighed.

She raised her reiatsu…

Kyouhei was shocked. He couldn't move. Her reiatsu was so big it forced his shikai back and resealed it. It was like he was engulfed in a sea of reiatsu and the pressure was unbearable... Kizura suppressed her reiatsu once more and left with the other two.

Kyouhei took a deep breath…"Looks like she is a Hitsugaya after all…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Yay! I'm done! With this chapter… oh well… please review and read the next!**


	15. I'm very sorry, but, rest assured

Dear reader,

I give you my thanks for reading this far into the story. I am very sorry to tell you this but, 'We did What?' will be temporarily stopped. **Temporarily. **I'm lacking inspiration but, I'm not going to give up on the story and leave it hanging here with no end. If anyone has ideas, please tell me. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back on this story but, I probably will. I'm going to be a lot busier lately, due to school, so other stories would probably be slowed down as well. I will still be updating my other stories, though. Please be reminded to check on 'We did What' every once in a while.

Thank you,

From your friendly author, Death HosT o.T


End file.
